The Fourth Symposium on Oral Sensation and Perception: Development in the Fetus and Infant has been reprinted by the Government Printing Office. A Fifth Symposium on Oral Sensation and Perception: Development of Feeding is in final plan and is tentatively scheduled for November, l976. Sponsorship is under negotiation with the NIDR, Fogarty International Center and the Nutrition Foundation. The Symposum on Development of Upper Respiratory Anatomy and Function, in Relation to Sudden Infant Death, a joint venture of the NIDR, the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development and the Fogarty International Center, is pending publication by the Government Printing Office in May, 1976. Editors: James F. Bosma and Jane Showacre.